Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, the speedup of HTTP/1.1 is required owing to the development in the Web. In the IETF (Internet Engineering Task Force), HTTP/2 as the next-generation standard of HTTP/1.1 is proposed (RFC7540). HTTP is also widely utilized in an embedded device other than a personal computer or a browser.
In various communication protocols including HTTP, a push notification is widely received. In general, when a client receives a push notification, the client needs to be connected to a push server all the time (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-146876).
In an electronic apparatus driven by an internal battery, however, a battery driving time tends to be shorter when communication is utilized. In particular, in order for the client to receive the push notification in a communication protocol such as HTTP/2, the client needs to be connected to the push server all the time, making battery exhaustion (a reduction in a drivable time) more conspicuous. For example, when the client is an electronic apparatus such as a digital camera, power for maintaining communication in a permanent connection is consumed, in addition to power consumed for a shooting operation as a primary function.